When the Weather Gets Bad (Vikklan)
by Snivywritesidk
Summary: Look! A wild Vikklan fanfic appeared! Thought this up on a car ride to somewhere. Vikklan fluff simply because there isn't enough.


"Lachlan, you killed me!" a British voice exclaimed into the mic. "Sorry to be a sandstorm, Vikk, but that's the way things work in the hunger games."  
"Quite right I'm afraid. Well, anyway guys that was the hunger games with Lachlan and Vikkstar aka the CoolKidClub. Don't forget to leave a like and subscribe for more minecraft videos daily!" Vikk closed out the video. Vikk logged off of skype as did Lachlan. But when Vikk spun around in the desk chair Lachlan was at another desk at a different computer. "Good game Lil' Lachy." Vikk congratulated him.

The Brit had flown in to Australia from England to visit Lachlan. Kinda like a vacation. All though he was still pumping out videos for his viewers. He was supposed to catch a flight back home today around 9 pm. The skies were clear so it should go on without a hitch.  
"Wanna grab some lunch somewhere?" Lachlan asked, heading to the kitchen. "Because I don't think I have any more frozen pizza." He said looking through the fridge and freezer. "Or any food as a matter of fact."  
"Well it looks like we're going to the store as well." Vikk laughed. They set thw videos to upload. They didn't even need to edit. That's how good the game went.

After getting past the traffic, which was hardly any since it was 3 pm on a Wednesday and every one was still at work. Lachlan pulled into the parking lot of the local "Out Back Grill" (A/N sorry if this considered a stereotype. I live in America and never been to Australia.)  
Once the two finished lunch they headed over to Walmart to get some groceries. (A/N im assuming the have Walmarts in Australia. Hopefully..) The rest of the day went by smoothly. Then 8:30 pm rolled around. Vikk and Lachlan were watching the local news station. "And now to Jone and the weather. What's it going to be like tonight, Jone?"

The classic Australian accent clear in the host's voice for Vikk. (It was just normal for Lachy.) "Well Bob it looks like there are going to be heavy rains and lightning storms, nothing unusual for Australia this time of the year. And lots of wind, up to 8kmph." (kilometers per hour) A woman, Jone apparently, was gesturing to a map behind her. "And I just got word that all flights are cancled for this evening. And stay indoors, people the weather is going to pretty rough."  
Vikk turned to Lachlan. "I guess I'm not going anywhere tonight." He said getting up off the couch.

"And people should probably snuggle up. The temperature is supposed to drop to a low of -12.2 degrees Celsius." (10 degrees Fahrenheit) the television said. "And it looks like you can't sleep on the couch either." Lachlan said, sounding a little distant, as if he was fantasizing about something. "Well... this is awkward.. I only one bed. Guess we'll be bunking together tonight." He said a little shyly.  
"Nothing wrong with that..b-besides, its for survival." Vikk stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Oh, that's not the way it is with me... Lachlan thought to him self.

Lachlan always loved visits from the guys, but he loved Vikk's most of all. Just something about Vikk made him want to be around him all the time. He had slowly fallen in love with the short Brit.  
After their awkward exchange the Aussie and Brit headed to the one bedroom Lachlan's apartment had. Lachlan went into the bathroom that led off from the room and shut the door. "I hope you don't mind that I only sleep in my boxers." He called from the bathroom.  
"Oh, oh.. no, no that's fine." Vikk's voice called back. "I sleep in a tee shirt and boxers as well." Then the bath room door opened again and Lachlan stepped out.

Vikk's jaw almost fell to the floor. Lachlan had flawless, pale abs, six to be exact. But Vikk held himself together. "Vikk you coming or naw?" Vikk shook his head a bit and turned to see that Lachlan had gotton under the sheets of the bed. "Oh...yea." Vikk took of his shorts he had worn previously. His underwear were black with the words "Power Moves Only" printed on the bottom corner of one of the legs. "Posh, ehy?" Lachlan . "Yea." Vikk said.  
Suddenly a loud crash sounded outside of the window. It made Vikk jump and he practically fell on the bed, on top of Lachlan, no less.  
"Oh, umm sorry 'bout that." Vikk felt his face blushing.

Thank goodness his skin tone was so deep that Lachlan couldn't tell. "It's ok. Afraid of thunder are we now?"  
"Please don't make fun of me."  
"Why would I do that? It's adorable. You're adorable. Vikk, there's something I need to... to tell you..."  
"What is it, Lachlan?" Vikk asked. He was still practically lying Lachlan.  
"Vikk, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. On the inside and on the outside. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have the greatest personality, and one of the kindest guys I know. I hope you'll accept my love for you."  
Silence. For the longest time.

"Oh, Lachlan! How could I not accept it?" Vikk leaned up and kissed Lachlan straight on the lips. Lachlan just embraced it by pushing back on Vikk's mouth. This went on until a another loud thunder crash sounded outside. "Eep!" Vikk yelp, burying his face in Lachlan's neck.  
"Shhh, it's ok Vikk. I won't let anything hurt you."  
"I know." Vikk rolled off of Lachlan and laid beside him. He snuggled up closer as another thinder crashed. Lachlan simply brought him into a gentle embrace. Vikk looked up and kissed him again. "I love you." Vikk said as they broke apart. "I love you too, Vikk. I love you, too." Lachlan said sounding satisfied as Vikk slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
